


M to S

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: After Jaejung met Yunho & had the best sex of his life - he was given a challenge. Jaejung was certainly a masochistic bottom that Yunho thoroughly enjoyed being with but is he capable of being a sadistic top? Can he switch between the two like Yunho can? Or will he not measure up & be kicked aside for not giving Yunho the best of both worlds?





	1. Can he be both?

**Author's Note:**  This is a sequel to [Instant Gratification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358076/chapters/30587475) but should be read after [Master Says](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360185/chapters/30592818). It will better reflect on Changmin's sadistic nature versus Jaejung's attempt to be sadistic. 

* * *

 

Yunho shows Jaejung around the basement and explains the various sex toys and contraptions to him as well as how to operate them. Jaejung's body is thrumming with excitement as he tries to decide on what to do to Yunho in order to nab this Korean sex god. The problem is that whenever Jaejung has topped, it hasn't involved being sadistic.  _Giving is certainly different from receiving._

He takes a deep breath, trying to gain the composure to get into character by re-enacting actions he has seen from the sadists who have fucked him. Jaejung glares at Yunho, "Strip!" He commands in a deep voice, surprising even himself at the sound of it. Yunho wasn't quite expecting it but is hoping that the rest of the night doesn't seem as forced as that was & starts to pull off his clothes slowly. Jaejung tries to contain himself from just doing his usual as the submissive slut that he is, watching the tan skin lined with muscles become visible is threatening to break the role he is supposed to playing. Yunho pulls down his pants revealing his slowly hardening cock. Jaejung licks his lips trying to keep himself from dropping to his knees to get that cock back in his mouth.

Jaejung snaps out of his lusting for the cock in front of him that is slowly starting to rise from the attention of such watchful eyes. He walks over to the table & grabs a few trinkets. Jae fastens a spiked collar around Yunho's neck, which reminds Yunho of how Changmin makes him his dog. He closes his eyes, licking his lips as the memories flooding him of those times brings his cock to full hardness. Jaejung hooks a chain onto the collar which leads down to a cock ring that he snaps at the base of Yunho's dick. He saunters back to the table carrying a dildo with a long chain, he shoves it in Yunho's ass, slinks the chain up his side to hook it onto Yunho's nipple ring. He flinches from the dry intrusion without prep but he has had worse before.

He tugs lightly on the chain, coming around him & kneeling down to lap around the pierced nipple. Hearing a light gasp, glancing up to see his former predator biting his lower lip. Jaejung continues kittenish lick around the pierced skin, nipping at it watching as the man before him shudders realizing that this must be a particularly sensitive spot on the tan man. Jaejung takes advantage of this weakness in his Korean sex god sucking on the nipple, hand ghosting down to the dick that is pulsing with pleasure & starts to stroke him lightly & slowly. Yunho's breath hitches as he closes his eyes, biting his lip & making an almost inaudible whimper. Jae teases the slit of the confined dick with his nail, feeling his boytoy shiver in constrained lust. However he wants to make him unravel so he pulls on the hook connected to the piercing with his teeth & Yunho cries out which makes him smirk as he pulls back despite knowing that his boytoy certainly wants more attention on that area.

He steps away, taking a remote out to lower show chains which he then secures to Yunho's wrists & biceps. Pushing a series of buttons which raise his arms into a pull up position then pulling him up further. Jae grabs some straps from the table, taking one of legs dangling before him & pushing the calf to the thigh. He wraps a strap around the thigh to the ankle & buckles up the strap then does the same to the other leg. Taking the remote again & lowering him to the floor. Grabbing a gag device from the table, putting the caged part of the gag inside Yunho's mouth & strapping the gag around the back of his head.

His boytoy's mouth is wide open & the flexible cage of the gag will provide delicious friction to Jaejung's cock. He unzips his pants, taking out his dick & sliding the tip over Yunho's lips watching as his mouth waters for a taste, drool spilling down the side of his mouth. He tries to swallow back some of the saliva accumulating, Jae starts to slide into the cage gag & Yunho swallows around the intrusion making the cage wrap around Jae's dick tightly eliciting a moan from him. Yunho closes his mouth around the cage gag, keeping his lips tight which creates a snug fit of the cage against Jae's dick.

He grabs the back of Yunho's head & starts ramming his cock in his mouth, throwing his head back at the feel of the cage lines dragging back & forth over the sensitive skin. Jaejung continues to ram himself into the sinfully tight mouth at a rapid & harsh pace. The rough treatment has Yunho moaning, the vibrations along the cage causing Jaejung to shudder & cry out in pleasure. "FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He grabs hold of his hair pulling harshly as he continues to plow into his mouth, feeling him swallow around him groaning at the tightness. Jae feels drool ebbing from his boytoy's lips & looks down at him seeing lustful submissive eyes staring back at him. His stomach tightens, he pulls Yunho's head down backward continuing to shove himself inside that mouth ferociously. "You better swallow it all bitch!" He issues the order which would likely to be difficult to follow due to the caged gag but Yunho wants to either please or be punished - either is fine with him. Jae thrusts in a few more times, Yunho watches as his balls tighten & clamps his lips around the caged gag tightly spurring Jaejung's climax. He cries out his name, forcing Yunho's head into his crotch & holding him there tightly as cums in his mouth pulling out when he is done. His boytoy swallows most of his cum but a small amount is dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Hmmmm you didn't get it all, looks like you need to be punished for not following orders." Yunho swallows around the gag, trying not to show his excitement to be punished. Jaejung takes out the gag.

He grabs the remote again & the sound of more chains coming down greet their ears. Jae hooks the chains down onto the straps on Yunho's thighs, he presses a button making the chained thighs spread & presses another button to raise all of the chains pulling him off the ground & up several feet. Yunho takes in a deep breath readying himself for the pain he will soon feel in his arms due to the pull-up position they are in.

Yunho hears the freezer door open, without looking he tries to think of which frozen toy that his former prey has picked out for him. The door closes & Jae walks back over to him, reaches up to unhook the chain to his nipple harshly yanking the dildo out of him then tossing it aside. Yunho hears the dildo crash into the ground. Jaejung traces Yunho's entrance with the frozen toy making him shiver & presses the tip just barely inside slowly circling it around the inner rim. When the sound of chains rattling greet his ears, he shoves the long frozen toy up into him spearing the prostate making Yunho yell from the cold intrusion of the toy he now recognized.


	2. Available & Able?

Jaejung brutally shoves the ice saber into his boytoy's prostate making the man above him shake in his chains, the rattling noise turning him on so much. He slowly becomes numb to the coldness of the ice saber as it slowly melts inside his tight walls, a layer of sweat coating his body as he pants from the increasing pain in his arms. Jae continues to push the ice saber into him until he sees the green water melting down onto the floor in a puddle. He pulls it out with barely any of the ice left, setting it down on the floor. Coming back up to eye the clenching entrance, nipping on the rim & tugging on the skin making the man above him twitch, licking inside of him briefly then pulling away.

He moves around to face Yunho, seeing his former predator straining in his chains & smirks at him. Jaejung removes the chains to his thighs, making them drop but doesn't raise the chains back up to the ceiling. He unstraps the thighs, legs falling lifelessly but maneuvers one back up & securing a chain around his ankle then doing the same to the leg. Yunho inwardly groans because he has a feeling he knows how his legs will be chained up this time. Jae presses a button, the chained legs rising up towards his arms & spreading.  _Yunho was right._

Jaejung eyes the red cock in front of him, licking his lips, hand reaching out to stroke it but he uses just his nails instead eliciting a growl from above. He licks the outline of the slit with the tip of his tongue, flicks it up & down across it tasting the precum oozing out. Yunho's arms are quivering in pain, chains shaking. Jaejung nips at the ridge of the head, the thighs on both sides of his head twitch from the teasing.

Jae looks into boytoy's eyes seeing the pain, frustration, & lust then suddenly takes the throbbing cock in his mouth. The man above him moans loudly from the feel of the wet heat around him, his arms tightening from the pleasure of having that mouth on him again as he tries to buck into it but can't. Jaejung tightens his lips around him & deep throats him at a rapid pace not forgetting to graze his teeth on the sensitive vein on the underside with every trip back up. Yunho's arms & legs shake as a dry orgasm seizes his body.

He slowly pulls back from him, teeth teasing that sensitive vein with their slow drag & letting go with a lewd pop. Looking up at the panting man with closed eyes & straining limbs. Jaejung strips himself, takes the remote & lowers Yunho's legs hearing him groan from the aching pain. He unhooks the ankles from their chains & sends them back into the ceiling. Legs just dangling, he lowers the arms & sends him slowly to the ground. Yunho whimpers in pain, Jae unhooks the chains on his arms & sends them back up. His boytoy is laying on the ground face first with only his knees keeping his body up & his legs spread nicely showing his entrance for the taking.

Jaejung goes to the table grabbing a toy & grabs another toy from the freezer. One of them he fastens around his cock & straps in around him to keep it in place. He sits on his knees behind his former predator, taking the other toy & swiftly slides the frozen gel cock shell onto Yunho's dick. He screams out at the frozen shell on his burning flesh & shivers uncontrollably, panting & sweating like crazy. Jae lines up behind him & thrusts into him, turning on the vibrating cock shell around his own dick moaning beautifully at the tight heat around him & the vibrations from the toy. Yunho screams out again from the vibrations of the cock pummeling into his ass as Jae squeezes, massages & crushes the ice in the cock shell encasing his own flesh.

He moans into the floor, chain from his collar to the cock ring clanking against the floor. His eyes so flooded with lust that everything is blurry, closing them as the vibrations tease his prostate & walls clenching around Jaejung as he continues to ram wildly into the tight heat that he has waited so long for. He squeezes the gel shell with every clench from Yunho until the ice is crushed, rendering the gel shell as useless after serving its cause. Jae pulls the shell off & unfastens the cock ring, chain hitting the floor. He then takes hold of Yunho's hip & jackhammers himself into his prostate, the vibrations around his cock driving him crazy. Grunting as Yunho's insides clench around the vibrating cock shell in a death grip as Yunho finally reaches his orgasm, crying out in unrestrained pleasure as relief ebbs through his body. Jaejung feels his own balls tighten signaling his own release & moaning out Yunho's name as his body convulses from the bliss of release is flowing through him. Turning off the vibrations, he slumps down on top Yunho as he catches his breath. Both of them slowly coming down from their highs.

They were about to fall asleep when the door opens & Changmin saunters down, eyeing the two on the floor. "So am I down my favorite slave now or is he not man enough to give you the best of both worlds?"

Yunho looks up at Changmin inquisitively, "What happened to Yoochun?"

"Bitch said I was too  _extreme_ , fucking tease!" Yunho perks up & pulls away from Jaejung hastily. "So you're not with him anymore?" He tries to not sound too happy about it but fails.

"Yep, I can't put up with such a wimp when it comes to pain. The harder the sex, the more intense the orgasm. He just couldn't take it, I wonder if your little cock slut here can." Yunho looks up at him, feeling betrayed as Changmin pulls Jaejung up by the hair - yanking his neck back onto his shoulder. He yanks off the vibrating cock shell strap on & roughly strokes Jae's dick. Yunho glares up at Jaejung as he gets the attention from Changmin that he has been craving incessantly since his roommate became off limits.

Changmin strokes him roughly making him mewl in his ear, "How many dry orgasms did you give him?" He asks, Jaejung feeling helpless with that hand on him so harshly but Changmin squeezes him harshly when he doesn't answer.

"One!" He cries out & Changmin scoffs at him. "Amateur." Shaking his head in disappointment, "And how many did he give you last time?" Stroking him faster in a firm grip.

"I can't remember." Jaejung whimpers from the harsh treatment to his cock, Changmin lets go of him & pushes him aside to the ground.

"You went easy on him, this whore can take a lot more than that." He looks over at Yunho, "Looks like I need to teach your cockslut what you need. He'll never be able to satisfy you otherwise."

Yunho perks up immediately, crawling over to him & kneeling before him,  "Please master. Please, please take me! Do your worst. I've been a bad slave. Punish me for my disobedience."

Changmin smirks, "See, look at my wanton slave begging for me so eagerly even though you've already fucked him. If you had done your job right then he'd be too tired or at least less enthusiastic."

Jaejung worries that he'll be cast aside for not measuring up but then retorts, "So I guess that means Yunho didn't do his job right on me then."

Chuckling, "He takes it easy on his prey because they don't have quite the same tolerance for pain as he does. With me, you'd need assistance getting out of here & would require bed rest for a few days. Yunho, however, would be ready for more the next day."

"Master please!" Yunho pleads, so happy to have his master available to him again.

"Master says hump his leg like the horny dog you are." Yunho smiles brightly & lines his cock up with Changmin's leg then starts rutting against the jeans. His eyes closing & mouth opening in a silent moan.

"Look at him. He is like a cock thirsty whore that has been locked up in a convent for a year. If you can't make him want you like this then you'll never be good enough for him."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I described Yunho as Jaejung's "former predator" or "boytoy" as a way of saying that Jae was attempting to be a sadist but not doing a good enough job of it. Whereas in Instant Gratification, Yunho got to be called a "predator"  & Jaejung was his "prey."

The last part of the series is [Devil's Dungeon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360656/chapters/30593946).

 


End file.
